


【R18】某個人的日記

by lemon743295



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Family, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Very Secret Diary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon743295/pseuds/lemon743295
Summary: ※雙性、np、亂倫、互攻注意※支離破碎日記體※穢言、用字粗俗
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	【R18】某個人的日記

1.  
怎麼辦，老公不在，身體好癢。

2.  
老公說不能用玩具，好壞⋯⋯  
好想要插花穴和屁眼，老公快回來。

3.  
夾被子夾到高潮了，水噴了好多，又要洗床單了。

4.  
看到兒子的裸體，他的雞巴好大，不知道勃起後長怎樣。  
胸肌也很漂亮，想揉。

5.  
想舔，想吞精⋯⋯太久沒咬了好想吃棒棒。  
嗯，兒子的內褲聞起來和老公一樣。

6.  
喔不，內褲上還有騷穴的味道，真棒，我硬了。

7.  
他在自慰，幹枕頭的樣子太淫蕩了。  
床上都是精液，如果能灌進我的穴裡就好了，還不用洗床單呢。  
想被兒子插，也想插兒子。

8.  
想讓兒子懷孕。

9.  
他好騷，真不愧是年輕人，連洩了四次還能硬。  
毛沒修，壞孩子。

10.  
明天兒子生日，想到老公讓我懷孕的那次就受不了了。  
用水龍頭沖了一個下午，不夠，完全不夠。

11.  
和兒子上床了，拼命擺腰的樣子真可愛。  
他比老公粗一些，那裡的顏色偏白，龜頭是深紅色，很會流汁。  
被幹射了五次，他不願意內射，搞得我更癢了。  
下次讓他幹屁眼。

12.  
做了一整天，兒子連學校也沒去。  
早上把他咬醒，馬上幹了一炮；吃早餐的時候被壓在餐桌上插；吃完又在沙發上射了好幾次。  
喔，兒子好像特別喜歡老公和我的臥室，雞巴脹得好大。

13.  
再做下去肯定要懷孕了……  
花穴有點腫，兒子改操屁眼，好爽，好久沒有前列腺高潮了。

14.  
嗯，他做愛的時候花穴也在噴水耶。  
一邊上人一邊流液，是不是很想被插？

15.  
老公快回來了，兒子不跟我做，說要讓我休息，以免被發現。  
被發現也不錯啊，好想讓老公和兒子一起幹我⋯⋯不行，想想就快高潮了。

16.  
幫兒子腿交，想插進去⋯⋯被打屁股了。  
他的手勁真大，打得我都噴水了。

17.  
老公回來啦！一下午都在幹炮，他的雞巴還是這麼猛。  
流過汗的雞雞好臭、好喜歡。  
全都射進子宮裡了，滿滿的。  
兒子下課回來後不太開心，吃醋了嗎？

18.  
早上替兒子擼出來，當著他的面吃掉精液。表情好精彩。  
兒子去上學後又被老公狂幹。嗯，不要揪乳頭啦！胸部又要被揉大了。

19.  
趁老公去洗澡的時候跟兒子幹。  
啊啊，偷情的感覺好刺激！  
他也喜歡被自己父親操過的穴吧？動作好激烈，都快頂進子宮了。  
老公出來後就著兒子的精液插入了，好爽，爽得剛插就潮吹。

20.  
呵呵，兒子在外面偷看。  
肯定在擼屌，是看著我擼嗎？還是看著老公呢？

21.  
不知道兒子會不會想和老公上床。  
我還是想幹兒子的穴。

22.  
笨蛋，幹得太開心，沒發現老公從浴室出來了。

23.  
昨天被綁起來，整夜都沒被碰。  
可惡，老公幹了兒子一整晚，兒子變騷貨了。  
兒子的毛被剪短了，白白嫩嫩的花穴被幹成紅色，精液都流出來啦！  
他的潮吹止不住耶。

24.  
看壯漢變蕩婦，就算是自己的兒子一樣看到射。  
老公打我了，鞭子好痛喔，但是又洩了⋯⋯再來幾次我就要不行了。  
後來換打兒子了，兒子被打穴也會有快感，嘖嘖。

25.  
終於換我了，等好久的大雞巴。  
第一次3p，兒子一邊插我一邊被插，表情真是⋯⋯不會形容。  
我也想被夾在中間啦！

26.  
啊啊啊，被雙龍了！  
老公罵我是過期騷穴，嗯嗯，潮吹了。  
兒子被頂雞巴頂到狂洩，可愛。

27.  
幹、到、兒、子、了！  
嫩穴好舒服，又軟又緊，還有一堆老公的精液！  
嗯，老公也從後面插我。  
好爽，會上癮的。

28.  
又被兒子上，這次內射個不停。  
呵呵，他兩個穴都咬著按摩棒，插我的時候不停高潮。

29.  
老公讓我們疊在一起，輪流幹。  
天啊，跟兒子磨雞雞也好爽。  
今天也是被灌滿的一天。

30.  
新道具，老公把我們射的精灌回自己的子宮。  
天，我邊灌邊噴水。

31.  
我對乳夾還好，兒子一夾就高潮，看來老公找到新玩具了。  
喔，我對吸乳器實在不行，一吸就狂洩。

32.  
老公對吸乳器也不太行。  
啊，老公用屁眼強姦兒子的雞巴！  
我偷偷跑去舔老公的屌，好吃。

33.  
好棒，我被老公騎雞巴了。  
他好緊，但有點乾，而且不容易覺得舒服。  
果然他插人比較在行。

34.  
喔喔喔，被父子兩當便器射尿！  
太多了，根本含不住啦！

35.  
兒子被幹到失禁耶⋯⋯  
居然是想像被輪的時候。  
原來強迫他也會有快感，而且他說⋯⋯他想試試？

36.  
天，被一群年輕人包圍了。  
不不不，你們不能——  
好爽！年輕的雞巴！臭臭的！  
乳頭不要捏，啊啊啊！用龜頭幹的話⋯⋯會⋯⋯  
不行，被綁起來了，射不了⋯⋯  
老公救我。

37.  
愛上群p，被老公知道了。  
被鞭打了。

38.  
沒想到老公有綠帽癖，還喜歡看我和兒子一起被輪。  
兩穴一起被撐開的感覺太棒了，可惜同學們都不給我幹。  
我也想要三處一起高潮。

39.  
有人幫老公舔雞巴，老公正在狂操那個人的嘴。  
好像可以理解綠帽癖了。

40.  
灌太多了，還想做的人被老公抓去調教，嘻嘻，沒幾下就被玩到潮吹。  
年輕人果真是年輕人，吹完還能互舔。

41.  
隔壁家的小朋友不小心在我面前勃起了。嚇哭什麼的，太可愛了吧。

42.  
兒子把小朋友帶走了，回來的時候一副剛被幹完的模樣，只好換我操他。

43.  
嗯，小朋友真的很厲害。  
全身的敏感點都被摸過一遍了，連穴裡的也⋯⋯

44.  
結果被對方的爸爸發現，我、兒子、小朋友都被吊在半空操。  
他幹自己兒子的時候溫柔多了，到我就又咬又掐，把我身上弄出好多傷口。

45.  
老公去跟鄰居爸爸談話了，小朋友跑來我家，被我們兩人輪流射了一輪屁眼。

46.  
老公去了好久。

47.  
原來他們做起來了。  
屁眼含著對方精液互操什麼的，太飢渴了吧。

48.  
說好了兩家一起生活，我和兒子天天被幹，有夠幸福。

49.  
老公又要去出差，被鄰居上了貞操鎖。  
全部人都開始射精管理了，連摸穴都不行。

50.  
老公什麼時候回來，想做。

51.  
他回來了。

XX.  
懷孕了啦，兒子和我都是。  
不知道是誰的，呵呵。

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底寫了什麼……


End file.
